


They Bite

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is haunted by the rats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Bite

"She dances with the Lord of Flies  
and the King of Rats calls her queen."  
\- Doyle (Valley Of Shadows)

Feb 17th  
I woke up at 7. Morgause was gone already. I tried to do houseworks as usually, but I couldn't concentrate. Morgause usually doesn't leave so early. She didn't tell me something's changing.

Feb 17th (eve)  
Morgause hasn't returned yet. I don't like this... nothing like this happened ever before. I cannot sleep. I take some pills.

Feb 18th  
Morgause still missing. I tried to distract myself, but I can't stop thinking of her. It's infuriating. Arthur is getting married tomorrow. Dunno how I will make it.

Feb 20th  
Keep trying to call Morgause. She doesn't respond. Got drunk yesterday. Arthur wanted to stay with me, but I'd have never forgiven myself if my brother spent his wedding night with me instead of Merlin. Dunno how did I get here.

Feb 20th (night)  
Morgause keeps not responding. It's like 30 missed calls already. It starts being infuriating. Got scared. Tried to call the cops. They said they cannot proclaim her missing 'til it's 72 hours. Taking pills, trying to sleep.

Feb 21st  
Called the cops again. Morgause proclaimed missing. Found a dead rat on the stairs. I'll buy some rodenticide tomorrow.

Feb 22nd  
The cops got nuthin'. Keep calling Morgause. No response. Three dead rats, bloodstained. Laid the poison to the basement.

Feb 23rd  
Had a nightmare tonite. Morgause was laying on the stairs to the basement and through the window I saw dead birds falling from the blackened thunder skies. I have almost reached her, but sudden fear woke me up.

Feb 24th  
No news from Morgause. I'm so hopeless. The nightmares appeared again... it makes me quiver. Went to the basement. The stairs were swamped with dead rats.

Feb 25th  
No news, no response. Nightmare keeps coming back. More rats on the stairs.

Feb 25th (eve)  
Had a quick nap. Heard Morgause's voice, thus she's lost in the haze. When I woke up, I heard sound in the walls... like scratching. It's haunted.

Feb 26th  
No news, no response. Things go wicked. Saw a rat at work today - huge, black one ran over my table. I must have been hallucinating. Going to the doctor's tomorrow.

Feb 27th  
Doc told me it's 'cause of stress. Told the boss. Having a vacation since tomorrow. Hope Morgause will come back soon.

Feb 28th  
The nightmare came back. I almost reached Morgause. Her body radiated cold. Woke up covered with sweat.

Mar 1st  
The same nightmare. Arthur paid a visit to me. He told me I looked terrible - thanks, bro. He's worried. Told me I can call him anytime. Won't you bother, bro - spend your time with Merlin.

Mar 2nd  
Saw a rat again. Bought a stronger rodenticide. Morgause's mom called today. No-one has an idea where she could be.

Mar 4th  
Heard scratching in the walls. These rats are fucking diehards. Morgause still missing.

Mar 7th  
I cannot believe it. We've found Morgause... she was in the basement. It keeps haunting me. Her beautiful body... bitten... gnawed... I still have to think 'bout how much she had to suffer. Doctors gave me some pills. Bought vodka.

Mar 8th  
Mor... I Love YOu... Why?,,, What happe_d

Mar 9th  
My head aches. Yesterday was one long nightmare... poor Morgause, swarmed with rats... she was standing in the doorframe... AND THE RAT WITHIN HER RIBCAGE WAS SMILING! My beautiful reaper bride...

Mar 10th  
Those little furry felons are close... they crawl closer every night. Have a plan.

Mar 11th  
The whole house is soaked with petrol. I'll get you, fuckers. Love ye, Morgause. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down.

Mar 13th  
Staying in the motel. I hear those little felons in the walls. They're invincible. I can't last long.

Mar 15th  
Yesterday they stopped hiding. I have no strength to... OUCH... to carry on. It's a plague. It hurts.

Mar 16th  
Givin' up. They got me. Bought a rat poison yesterday. It works - I'm growing numb. I'll see you soon, my dear. Fuck you, rats.

 

This diary was found at the motel next to the body of Morgana Pendragon, swarmed with rats. These being eradicated, no other rats were found in the surrounding area. Few specimen were kept for scientific reasons. Ms. Pendragon's body was sent to an autopsy. Her skin was covered with tiny teethmarks. It seems death was caused because of exhaustion of the organism. It's very atypic behaviour for rats. These ones will undergo a research, which should reveal the reasons of their aggressivity.

"I can't forget her body shuddering!"  
\- Motionless in White (Sick From The Melt)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired with the works of H. P. Lovecraft and Stephen King.


End file.
